


When in Rome, write drabbles

by ineffablenerd



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Japan Gap, Multi, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablenerd/pseuds/ineffablenerd
Summary: A collection of drabbles mostly written directly in Discord.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	1. Sleeping habits

It probably started in quarantine. Who cares.  
Sleeping back to back on the small cot and waking up wihtout the nightmares for once, the reassuring weight of someone else behind them.  
Out of quarantine... they just didn't stop.

Another Quarantine, Another Configuration. Same solution.

In the end the four of them just didn't sleep apart anymore. They slept in piles, or neat rows, they slept two outside two inside the cell.  
Barnes and Carter curled up into each other, or Wilde draped around Zolf,  
Barnes and Zolf protecting each other's backs, or Carter right between them like a human cat.


	2. Silence

Wilde is silent.  
Zolf hums his mother's dwarven songs in rhythm with kneading loaves of bread.  
Barnes mouths shanties to himself while training alone.  
Carter's sings little tunes to himself in the bath.  
But Wilde is silent.

He has been silent since Damascus. Since music has been robbed of its magic. Since they all went to Rome and none of them came back.

Oh the songs fill his head. The music inside him builts up and breaks through the cracks in his heart like a dam. But still it doesn't break out of him. It has been too long now.


	3. Farmer's Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha asks Zolf to join her at the Farmer's Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> verybody Lives AU?  
> Modern AU?  
> I don't know. I don't care. this was a shitpost on Discord today and now it's a double drabble.

"Oi. Wake up!"

This was not a voice that should be here.

"Oi. Boss _gettup_!"

Why was this voice here?

Zolf opened his eyes and hit his head on the wall behind him.

Sasha's face (and a small dagger) were inches from his.

"Why the _fuck_ are you in my apartment?" he managed to squeeze out.

"Do you wanna go to the Farmer's Market?" Sasha was nonchalantly sitting on his bed side, leaning over him. Leather jacket, dagger in hand, and all.

"Ok I'll rephrase. _How_ the fuck are you in my apartment?" Zolf's brain slowly connected some dots as he sat up and clocked the dawn slowly creeping through a window that definitely hadn't been open when he went to sleep.

"You should put locks on your windows. Rookie Mistake" Sasha was still playing with the knife in her hand. Casually Not _not_ answering the question.

"So... do you wanna go to the farmer's market with me? The good knife sharpener is there today. Also they got like vegetables and stuff you're into right?"

"I... that's not how you..." Zolf rubbed his hand over his face.

"Yeah, fine let me put on a shirt. Meet me outside in five."


End file.
